Troll blacksmith
. There will always only be one blacksmith per game. It is possible (but very unlikely) for the Blacksmith to not spawn in a game, if has no standard rooms, being at least 5 5 large. The Troll Blacksmith can give either the Dark Gold Ore quest, or the Bloody Pickaxe quest. He is 2 times more likely to give the Dark Gold Ore quest as compared to the Bloody Pickaxe quest Upon speaking with him, the Troll Blacksmith will give the Hero/ine a Pickaxe, which must be used either to mine the ore, or slay a bat. Dark gold ore quest The Troll Blacksmith will ask the player to mine 15 Dark gold ore for him. Dark gold ore veins can be found throughout depths 11-15. Upon giving him the Dark gold ore, he will take back his pickaxe and all Dark gold carried by the Hero/ine. Vampire Bat quest The Troll Blacksmith will ask the player to stain his Pickaxe with Vampire bat blood by slaying 1''' Vampire bat. You must equip the pickaxe and use it in battle (it will glow, as if enchanted, once you have succeeded). The pickaxe only needs to deal the fatal blow, you can weaken the vampire bat by any means as long as it's not fatal. Upon successful return, he will take his Pickaxe back (but will leave any mined Dark Gold Ore untouched). After returning to him with at least 15 Dark Gold Ore OR his Bloody Pickaxe, he will let you choose to reforge 2 items of the same kind into 1 level higher than the highest level item used in the forging process. The items must both be identified, un-cursed and not less than level 0.|prizegeneration = '''Reforging Process The Troll Blacksmith will take the item with the most upgrades and increase the level on that item by one while the other item is destroyed. This upgrade is exactly like using a Scroll of Upgrade so there is a chance (100 if 0}}) that the enchantment/glyph is kept. However, a broken item will be both fixed and upgraded unlike the Scroll of Upgrade. If both items have the same level, then the item in the left slot is the item that will be upgraded. | tips = * Collecting 15 Dark gold ore is generally very easy to find, as the Dark gold ore veins are scattered throughout depths . * If you do want to keep some Dark gold, drop all but 15 of the Dark gold onto the ground before talking to him so he can't take it from you. Note that the gold has no useful purpose, but can be sold for 1 gold each. * The Troll Blacksmith does not reforge cursed items, degraded items, and/or unidentified items. * The Troll Blacksmith reforges a pair of items, only ''once per run''. Choose wisely, if you have more than 1 pair of items you want to reforge, as you can only move forward with 1 pair.|history = to the game * Dark gold ore quest | 1.6.3 | : Vampire Bat Quest Changed: The Troll Blacksmith is using "trollier" language. | 1.6.4 | Fixed: The Troll Blacksmith spawns at Depths 12-14 again, rather than only at Depth 12. | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Quest NPC's can no longer drop their reward on a non-walk-able cell (Quest Items can no longer be thrown at a non-walk-able cell) }}}} Gallery or a Bloody Pickaxe]] Category:NPCs Category:Quests